


Waves

by Happy_Pill



Series: Summer Sun [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Im Changkyun | I.M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Pill/pseuds/Happy_Pill
Summary: Summer continues on with Lee Minhyuk and the city boy, Yoo Kihyun.





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but this universe is sticking itself into my mind for some reason, so here's another one. 
> 
> My twt is [here.](https://twitter.com/blrtedout)

When one thinks of the summer, they would almost always answer with 'the beach.' 

For Minhyuk, who lived in a small fishing town out in the middle of nowhere, this was especially true. Every summer, once school was let out, he would spend half of his free time down on the sandy shores, his toes buried beneath the yellow dust. The other half was spent atop the wooden boardwalk, visiting stores, hearing town gossip, and sitting on the edges with his friends. Licking ice cream of their fingers as they basked in their aimless freedom.

For him, the summers had long since blurred together, thoughts of the heat haze and ocean waves calling out his name. But there was also another set of memories that would always glaze his sunny days.

He was only thirteen when he had his first kiss, hidden amongst the trees next to a riverbed. Messy, chaste, and the beginnings of a tempest that would soon storm over his head. Summer flings filled with heightened adventure, and thrills of hidden lovers that didn't dare name what they had.

He's even done so with his friends, all at least once. 

Jooheon had been first, because it was just too easy like that, the way they fell into each other. He remembers soft smiles and lovestruck gazes, whispered 'I love you's' and the warmest kisses. Days of lazing around atop the patio, with the background sizzling sounds of a radio. And a warmth unlike any other, the sweetest of honey staining his fingertips.

Sometimes, it felt like the gentle love they had for each other had never really fizzled out, just transformed into something else. Something new. A brotherhood that knew no bounds, and a loyalty that was infallible throughout the tests of time. More than anything else, they trusted each other first.

Surprisingly it was Hyunwoo who followed after that, the silent beginnings of cool touches turning into a relentless moonsoon. They loved each other like they would never do so again, and they never did. At least, not like then. Minhyuk had long since memorize the bumps on the broader man's spine, the messy licks, the heated tongues. But the thundrous rain had long since settled into a drizzling daydream.

They were still friends, of course. And despite it being slightly awkward at first, they learned to move past it, and their bond grew stronger than ever before. _(Although they still do fuck around sometimes, it's a great stress reliever.)_

Changkyun was a strange one. It felt like it was bound to happen at some point, brewing and growing bigger and bigger over time. But it didn't feel easy, nor intense. It was a silent type of love that made him feel both nothing and everything all at once. Whenever they were together, felt a sort of peace that rattled with a silent anxiety, something that never truly left with their relationship.

In the end, they simply decided they were better off as friends. Their touches fading away like how it had began, growing smaller and smaller over time, inevitable to the end.

Minhyuk had always loved openly and easily. He was never once afraid of his feelings, never afraid of what was to come. So it was no surprise when he fell for the boy that seemed to smile just like the sun.

Changkyun had brought him along one day, introducing the town's famed city boy to everyone else. His eyes had crinkled, cheeks dimpled, chuckling that little chuckle that sounded like the windchimes Minhyuk had hung by his window pane.

They were all together that day, playing around the blue seas as their skin burned beneath the heated sky. Minhyuk splashed water at everyone else and they all yelled at him in outrage. He laughed his loud laugh, the one that made him sound like a dog, barking with fun.

Kihyun had kissed him then, just to shut him up. Everyone laughed at his bewildered look, an expression that remained at his top ten exaggerated faces.

"What was that for?" he had asked, the heat of the sand beneath him feeling like nothing against the heat within his chest. 

"You were loud," he simply replied. "And I wanted you to shut up."

He was smitten from that moment onward, and everyone in the group knew it. But that was okay, he never was one to keep his heart a secret. The banter between the two of them never really stopped, it just carried on with that flirtatious air he'd feel time and time again.

But he was getting ahead of himself. Minhyuk may make foolish jokes, but he was not a fool, at least not to the manners of the hearts of his friends/ex-lovers. It would be careless of him, tasteless even, if he hadn't noticed whatever it was that was going on between Kihyun and Changkyun.

Minhyuk had asked about it one day, when they were laying in his room with all of the windows open. The tingling chimes where dancing in the warm wind that did nothing to quell the heated sun.

"Changkyun doesn't mind." he had answered, brutally callous in a way that would seem cruel to most. "In fact, I think he might have encouraged it. _You look good with Minhyuk-hyung_ he told me, before kissing me breathless."

"Naughty, naughty boy." Minhyuk tsked. "I don't want to hear about how you tainted the innocence of my baby."

Kihyun laughed that chiming laugh. "As if you don't know all about that already." 

"True, Changkyun can be talkative when he wants to be."

"That's just because he trusts you."

"And I'll never understand why, I'm not the best at keeping secrets."

Kihyun kissed him after that, and they spent the rest of that warm afternoon hidden in the corner of his room. The warm wind doing nothing against the wondrous heat of each other. 

Summer was the beach, this was especially true for Lee Minhyuk. But it was also filled with sunny smiles, light windchimes, dimpled cheeks, and the heat of his bedroom.


End file.
